Vivre, vivre tout simplement
by Jennylis
Summary: Curieusement, Dumbledore et Voldemort s'allient. Encore plus surprenant, Voldemort a fait ça pour sauver son pire ennemi, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, je sais, c'est une nouvelle fiction alors que je n'ai pas fini les autres ^^' mais ça fait longtemps que je l'avais dans mon ordi et comme je suis en train d'écrire la suite, je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas plus mal de la mettre sur le site. Donc, bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1: Horreur et nouvelle vie.**

Il fait calme. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs sont ouvertes, les enfants profitent des dernières heures de luminosité pour patauger dans les piscines sous la caresse du vent chaud, courir à travers les jardins dans lesquels les arbres apportent une certaine fraicheur ou encore se battre entre eux sous l'œil amusé des adultes.

Mais dans une petite ruelle un peu plus sombre, tout ne se passait pas comme ça. Un enfant dont on ne pouvait définir l'âge à première vue, était assailli de coups de poings, de coups de pieds et de coups de canne. Cet enfant, blessé de toute part, ne pouvait plus bouger et se défendre contre ses agresseurs, et, lorsque ceux-ci furent satisfait de l'état de leur victime, ils s'écartèrent n'en laissant qu'un seul proche du corps meurtri.

Celui-ci enleva son pantalon et celui de sa victime, qui, dans les vapes, ne s'en rendit compte. Rapidement, il s'enfonça dans le petit corps, faisant hurler le plus jeune. Dès qu'il eut finit, il appela les autres, et l'enfant fut assailli de toute part, une, parfois deux personnes le pénétraient pendant qu'une autre le forçait à le sucer et que d'autres encore se faisaient masturber par ses mains tremblantes. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était sales, blessé, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de vivre.

Alors qu'il tombait dans les ténèbres, les autres s'enfuirent, abandonnant ce petit corps décharné dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier habituellement sans histoire. Ce petit enfant, dont la flamme de vie était en train de s'éteindre, s'appelait Harry Potter, espoir du monde sorcier, orphelin, seul.

Alors que l'enfant était en train de s'éteindre, deux personnes réagirent. Deux personnes horrifiées, deux personnes différentes et sans aucun lien entre elles si ce n'est qu'elles connaissaient toutes deux le garçon et qu'elles le voyaient de différentes manières.

La première qui fut mise au courant de ce qui se passait s'appelait Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Celui-ci, ennemi d'Harry Potter depuis la naissance de ce dernier, avait pénétré l'esprit de l'enfant afin de découvrir ses faiblesses et ses doutes et les travailler pour le détruire à jamais. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait d'abord assisté à la vie du jeune Potter chez sa tante, jusque là, tout était normal, mais après, il avait assisté à la scène où le jeune héro avait été maltraité et violé.

Le viol chez les sorciers était connu comme étant l'acte le plus immonde qu'il soit connu, et même lui, Lord Voldemort, se refusait à le faire, le viol créait chez la victime une désorganisation totale de sa magie, celle-ci était une bombe à retardement et pouvait imploser à tout moment, tuant de ce fait son porteur, par la suite, la magie créait une sorte de trou dans l'espace et aspirait une dose conséquente de magie dans les kilomètres à la ronde, dépouillant les sorciers de leur don à jamais. Finalement, de ce trou sortait un détraqueur, une créature qui n'était autre que la pauvre victime.

Horrifié par la situation, Voldemort transplana directement sur les lieux du crime, ayant l'espoir illusoire qu'il survive, encore une fois.

Dès qu'il apparut dans la ruelle, il plongea sur le corps meurtri et souillé au sol et commença par lui lancer quelques sorts de soin, bien que peu utiles puisqu'il ne maitrisait que très peu cette matière, il lui préférait les tortures.

Alors qu'il était penché sur le corps mutilé, une autre personne apparut. C'était Albus Dumbledore, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son aura était effrayante et même sa robe de nuit avec des petits nounours déguisé en clown n'arrivait pas à lui rendre son air de papy gâteau. Immédiatement, le directeur de Poudlard envoya son ennemi loin de son élève. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un haut le cœur et, si c'était possible, il devint encore plus ténébreux. Il allait parler lorsque le mage noir le devança.

-C'est pas le moment pour nos petites querelles, vieux fou. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien... Il a peut-être encore une chance de survivre, il a bien survécu à l'avada.

Les deux dernières phrases avaient été murmurée mais le vieux fou en question les entendit et c'est ce qui le convainquit que son ancien élève n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire. Il décida de laisser tomber le pourquoi du comment Tom voulait aider le garçon et se précipita sur la dépouille afin de lancer les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'il connaissait sous l'œil impuissant du descendant de Salazar.

Pour la troisième fois, quelqu'un apparut dans la ruelle. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni une personne connue, ni un sorcier, c'était simplement un elfe de maison, Dobby, qu'Harry avait sauvé des Malfoy en deuxième année, et qui, par le même fait, s'était lié à lui. Le plus rapidement que ses courtes pattes lui permettaient et sous l'œil stupéfait du mage noir, il accouru vers le corps ensanglanté et soigna le plus efficacement qu'il put l'enfant. Rapidement, grâce à l'aide de l'elfe de maison, les blessures corporelles disparurent, même si il resterait des séquelles importantes. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, l'elfe parla.

-L'enfant ne possède plus de blessures que Dobby ou Albus Dumbledore peut soigner. L'enfant devra vivre avec si il survit. Mais Dobby peut aider l'enfant à survivre, Dobby peut donner le moyen pour que l'enfant vive. Il faut lier la magie de l'enfant à Dobby et à un autre elfe de maison pour que la magie se stabilise et que le surplus soit avalé. Et puis, il faut que l'enfant soit entouré par une famille.

Albus acquiesça et prit à son tour la parole, à présent rassuré que l'enfant pourrait survivre.

-Bien, alors, nous n'auront qu'à demander à un elfe de Poudlard si il veut bien se lier à Harry et nous le remettront chez sa famille, ils pourront…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, la baguette de Voldemort sous le nez, qui jusque là s'était contenté de regarder. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et des étincelles jaillissaient de sa baguette.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas le remettre chez ces ersatz de moldus ?! Comment voulez vous qu'il se reconstruise dans une famille qui le déteste et où il fait toute les tâches ?

Pour la première fois, il vit le directeur blanchir et bégayer d'horreur. Le directeur ignorait que l'enfant subissait ce traitement chez sa propre famille. Bien sur, il avait eu des échos de maltraitance mais il avait cru que c'était exagéré, que comme chez tout autre adolescent l'enfant ne supportait pas ne pas être libre totalement et qu'il se rebellait. Bien sur, il avait remarqué la petite taille et la maigreur du garçon mais il avait préféré croire que celui-ci avait été malade ou que c'était du à l'avada kedavra qu'il avait reçu étant petit. Il avait préféré fermé les yeux que de voir son erreur et il devait à présent y faire face.

Il pensa alors à le placer ailleurs, Severus Roque le détestait, il ne valait mieux pas le mettre chez lui, Minerva était trop vieille pour s'occuper d'un adolescent à problème, Flitwick venait de perdre son frère au combat contre les mangemorts, Sirius était en cavale et Rémus un loup-garou. Il ne restait que la famille Weasley ou encore Hermione Granger. Mais de nouveau, il fut interrompu dans ses projets, par l'elfe cette fois.

-Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, pardonnez l'effronterie de Dobby mais dobby pense que Monsieur Dumbledore va faire une grande bêtise si il place l'enfant chez la famille Weasley ou Granger. La famille Weasley a changé, elle n'a plus le même grand cœur qu'avant, elle est devenue avare et aussi mauvaise que la famille Malfoy. La famille Weasley veut la fortune et la reconnaissance. Elle n'aime pas l'enfant et veut sa mort. Comme tous les autres. L'enfant est une arme et non un enfant pour les autres. Personne ne voit l'enfant, il voit le héro.

Et il fit défiler des images dans sa main, les Weasley qui parlait de voler l'argent à Harry, MInerva et Flitwick qui l'entrainaient pour battre Voldemort, ses amis de dortoirs qui le trainaient dans la boue pour être ensuite valorisés. Les mensonges envoyés à la gazette du sorcier. Rien 'était épargné pour Harry, il était seul. Seul Sirius et Rémus ne lui avait pas tourné le dos mais ils devaient se tenir loin du ministère et ne pouvaient donc être présent pour son protégé.

Son regard se posa sur Harry, il avait cru le conserver hors de la cruauté des sorciers en le plaçant chez les moldus mais ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas montrer à la hauteur, il l'avait cru entouré et protégé chez les sorciers et il ne possédait aucun soutien, chassé par un mage noir depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde… Soudain, il leva son regard sur ledit mage noir.

Pourquoi avoir voulu sauver son ennemi ? Pourquoi être encore là alors qu'il pourrait l'attaquer et le tuer à tout moment ? Pourquoi était-il présent alors que tous le recherchaient ? Pourquoi le regardait-il avec pitié et tristesse ?

Un sourire franchit les lèvres du vainqueur de Grindewald, il avait peut-être une idée, mais il fallait faire vite, et mettre tous ses talents d'orateur en jeu…

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Dobby était partit chercher un autre elfe à Poudlard et les deux autres sorciers se préparaient à la première partie du sort qui pourrait sauver l'enfant.

Dobby revint alors aves Wincky, seconde elfe rencontré par Harry l'année précédente. Les elfes sortirent 4 potions de nulle part, deux identiques bleues, une verte, et une jaune canari. Dans chacune, ils versèrent du sang de l'enfant. Ils burent d'une traite la potion bleue avant de prononcer une formule qui changea leur apparence et créa un lien avec l'enfant.

Ils firent ensuite boire au sorcier noir la potion verte. Voldemort se mit alors à changer, sa peau blafarde prit une délicate couleur dorée, ses lèvres auparavant inexistantes se firent rouges et pulpeuse, son nez de serpent se transforma en nez d'homme, ses yeux grenat prient une couleur brun-noir. Des cheveux noirs aux mèches blondes lui poussèrent jusqu'aux épaules. Enfin, un lien argent apparut entre Harry et lui avant de disparaitre.

Enfin, la dernière potion fut bue par le directeur après qu'une goutte de sang de Tom y fut ajoutée. Le même phénomène se passa. Ses cheveux gris se raccourcirent et devinrent noirs gris. Sa peau changea pour une plus dorée. La couleur de ses yeux changea en une couleur plus sombre. Quelques rides disparurent tandis que d'autres apparaissaient. Enfin, deux liens apparurent, un argent entre lui et Tom et un autre doré entre lui et Harry.

Enfin, Dobby reprit la parole.

-Il faudra maintenant que vous preniez une nouvelle identité pour que l'enfant qui va vivre ici n'ait rien en commun avec l'enfant d'avant. Comme vous, il va bientôt changer et prendre l'apparence de monsieur Jedusor. Wincky et Dobby seront les elfes attitrés de la famille et protecteur de l'enfant. Il faut organiser votre mort à tous les trois pour que le monde sorcier ne vous recherche pas. Et pour que l'enfant se reconstruise, il doit être aimé et doit avoir les mêmes repères qu'avant sans que personne ne sache qui il est. Des questions ?

Après un certain silence, la vois du mage noir retentit.

-Oui, pour quelles raisons ais-je renoncé à un règne et à la puissance pour sauver mon ennemi que j'essaie de tuer depuis qu'il est petit.

A ces mots, les yeux du directeur prirent un éclat amusé avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Et bien, mon enfant, c'est tout simple. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, tu t'es attaché à l'enfant, et bien que tu croyais toujours vouloir sa mort, lorsque tu as vu qu'il allait effectivement quitter les vivants, tu as voulu tout faire pour qu'il vive. Bon, maintenant, organisons notre mort. Il faut quelle soit rapide et qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin.

-Mais il doit y avoir des preuves que nous soyons bien morts, autrement dit, des cadavres. De plus, nous devons préparer notre vie future, nous devons avoir de l'argent et un endroit pour vivre, de plus, l'enfant devra aller à l'école et si il doit avoir des repères, ce sera Poudlard.

-Bon, je propose qu'on commence par aller vider nos coffres à Gringotts, et acheter le silence des gobelins. Nous possédons tous plusieurs propriétés, inconnues du grand public vu qu'aucun de nous ne tenions à voir notre vie étalée dans les journaux. Cependant, certaines maisons sont occupées par quelques familles profiteuses, il faudra les évacuer.

-Ensuite, il suffit de dévaster un endroit où il y a peu de personnes et d'y allonger trois corps, très abîmés et d'y appliquer une métamorphose dessus. Je m'occuperai de tuer les personnes, c'est mon rayon. Et je pense savoir quels déchets serviront à nous remplacer.

Son regard, devenu rouge pour l'occasion, se posa sur l'enfant, coupant l'élan du directeur qui allait protester. Il allait tuer les coupables… Il fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et rien entendu et continua.

-Je vais aller récupérer Hedwige, la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Harry y tenait beaucoup et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait qu'ils tombent entre les mains de ceux qui ont profité de lui. J'aimerais récupérer son éclair de feu et sa baguette mais ça serait trop suspect et il ne pourrait pas les utiliser. Il faudra aussi nous débarrasser de nos baguettes, le ministère peut nous retrouver par elles.

-Bien, commençons dans ce cas. Il vaut mieux agir avant que l'on découvre nos absences. Amenez l'enfant dans un meilleur endroit, il ne manquerait plus qu'on nous voit. Les elfes, allez faire le nécessaire à la banque et achetez quelques tenues, nous devons nous séparer de tout ce qui faisait notre vie avant. Passez aussi chez la famille de l'enfant pour récupérer ce que vous juger utiles Je m'occupe des corps et je vous rejoints.

Aussitôt, il transplana, les elfes partirent également de leur façon si particulière et le vieux directeur, après avoir immobilisé son protégé, partit à l'aide d'un portoloin dans une petite maison chaleureuse, éloignée de la civilisation et non-habitée pour l'instant. Il installa Harry dans le canapé du salon, s'asseyant près de lui, commença à prendre des notes.

Il leur fallait une histoire plausible. Il s'appellerait dorénavant Hector Ivanovitch, son fils prendrait le nom de Seth et enfin son petit fils Sacha. Il descendrait d'une longue lignée de cracmol. Venant d'Egypte, ils ont déménagé après que la mère de Sacha meure dans une attaque qui faillit causer la mort de son fils.

Le son caractéristique du transplanage attira son attention et il leva les yeux vers son nouveau fils. Celui-ci était couvert de sang et souriait d'un air sadique. Après un bref sourire, il lui indiqua la salle de bain. Quand celui-ci revint, il se précipita vers son propre fils sous le sourire du directeur et retira les mèches de cheveux du visage fiévreux.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour le savoir. Je ne pense pas que l'inscrire en 5ème année à Poudlard soit très recommandé... Je pense plutôt demander pour l'inscrire en première année, il pourra ainsi réapprendre à utiliser la magie dans le calme, et ne risque pas d'avoir des cours très poussés. Il sera à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques de créatures magiques et ne pratiquera pas encore sur les potions dangereuses. De plus, le faire entrer par la porte des premières attirera moins l'attention sur lui.

-Je suis d'accord mais il faudrait encore qu'il en soit capable.

Le directeur acquiesça silencieusement avant de diriger son fils adoptif vers l'une des chambres puis regagna le chevet de son petit fils où il versa des larmes qu'il ne put retenir. Lorsque les elfes revinrent, tard le soir, il s'était endormi. Lentement, Wincky alla l'allonger sur un lit tandis que Dobby rangeait les quelques courses et libérait la chouette de sa cage. Celle-ci alla directement se percher sur le haut du sofa ou reposait son maître.

Alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs, Dobby termina d'effacer la vie d'Harry Potter, il changea la chouette blanche comme la neige en une plus petite brune et au ventre doré.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le lever du soleil. Il aperçu rapidement une silhouette à ses côté et commença à s'agiter, terrifié, aussitôt, il fut pris dans une étreinte forte et chaleureuse, avec une personne qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurante au creux de l'oreille. Lentement, il se laissa aller, écoutant toujours la même voix qui parlait.

-Chh, cava aller, tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal, plus personne ne posera la main sur toi, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser à nouveau et je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal non-plus, tu es en sécurité….

Mais l'avant dernière phrase avait attiré son attention, et, alors qu'il essaya de parler, une voix cassée, abimée sortit de sa gorge, lui rappelant les événements, il fondit en larmes.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'afficherai la suite après mes exam. Bisou, Jennylis._


	2. Naissance d'une famille

_Coucou, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui'm'ont fait grandement plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus rapidement mais qulques problèmes de santé m'y ont empeché._

_Enfin voila, après quelques mois, voici enfin la suite, qui j'épère, vous satisfera autant que le premier chapitre._

* * *

Tom Jedusor, nouvellement appelé Seth, ne savait quoi faire. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était l'état de santé de son tout nouveau fils, Sacha... Il pensait à combien c'était étrange de veiller sur quelqu'un quand Sacha avait commencé à s'agiter. Pris au dépourvu, il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras et lui parla de tout et de rien. Un sentiment étrange l'habitait, un mélange de protection, d'inquiétude, et d'amour?

Quand il entendit que le garçon essayait de parler, il revint au présent, mais vite l'horreur s'empara de lui face à cette voix brisée, et lorsqu'il imagina que si sa voix ne s'améliorait pas, son fils-Dieu que c'était bizarre de penser en ces termes-aurait un souvenir constant de ces horribles événements.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres le serra plus fortement contre lui, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et recommença à lui parler. Ne réfléchissant pas, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passer. Et ce qui allait se passer. Espérant le calmer en clarifiant les choses.

-Lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette rue, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, te soigner, t'empêcher de mourir et prendre soin de toi, par la suite, Dumbledore est arriver avec cet elfe, Dobby, et à eux deux, ont trouvé une solution pour que tu n'aies plus à vivre dans cette... famille. Après une discussion qui fut légèrement houleuse, il fut décidé que tu changerais d'identité. Une potion et quelques sortilèges ont fait de moi ton père et de Dumbledore ton grand père. Nous nous sommes fait passer pour mort afin que la société sorcière ne vienne pas enquêter sur toi et vienne te harceler.

Comme Sacha ne disait rien et que ses pleurs diminuaient lentement, il recommença son récit, ayant l'intime conviction que son fils avait besoin de savoir qu'il veillerait sur lui et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit plus en danger.

- Après avoir créer une histoire valable et des papiers en règles, notre famille est née, elle es composée de Horace Ivanovitch, vieux loufoque qui fera tout pour te protéger et tenant le rôle de grand père pour toi et père pour moi, Seth Ivanovitch, moi, ton père, qui veillerai toujours sur toi, et toi-m^me, Sacha. Pour l'histoire, nous avons déménager d'Égypte suite à la mort de ta mère.

Lentement, il posa ses yeux sur l'adolescent, non, l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras. Il devait le lui dire. Si jamais il l'apprenait d'une façon ou d'une autre, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança.

-Il y a encore une chose que je dois te dire, je... en fait, je suis...

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer, un doigt fin vint se placer devant ses lèvres, et, en voyant les yeux encore vert du survivant, il comprit que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry savait. Et ne lui en voulait pas. Un sourire léger vint s'installer sur ses lèvres et il recommença à parler, voulant préciser une dernière petite chose.

- Au fait, ton grand père a cru bon de nous faire descendre d'une grande famille de cracmols... et te fait passer pour un garçon de onze ans... enfin, dix pour l'instant car ton anniversaire n'est pas encore passer...

Et là, une expression étonnée et honteuse s'empara du visage du garçon tandis que l'information faisait son chemin et qu'il rougissait.

Lui, un garçon de quatorze ans, presque quinze, devra jouer les garçons de onze ans! Un garçon qui fait peins de bêtises, qui sera protéger et materner... Il aimait bien... Ce serait l'occasion d'enfin connaitre ce que jamais on ne lui avait accorder. Un éclat de rire l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il sursauta et trembla de peur en se rendant compte que le rire venait de derrière lui.

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de Seth en voyant son fils se serrer contre lui en étant simplement surpris par un rire. Il regarda lentement le vieux sorcier qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci portait maintenant un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

La rééducation de Sacha serait difficile, mais il serait toujours entouré de l'amour de cette famille recomposée et il feront tout pour lui rendre une vie ausi normale que possible, eux qui n'avait jamais connu une telle chose. Ils étaient une famille recomposée, ayant vécu des choses horribles chacun de leur côté et ayant des caractère fort dissemblables.

Lorsque Sacha se rendit compte de son geste et de la personne derrière lui, il se sentit coupable. Il se confondit immédiatement en excuse mais le vieux sorcier lui signala gentiment que c'était normal et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, avant d'ajouter qu'il mourait de faim et que des pains aux chocolat seraient la bienvenue pour un petit déjeuner typiquement français.

Hector indiqua donc le chemin de la cuisine à ses deux fils où ils prirent un premier repas familial. Ensemble autour de la table, ils discutèrent des points importants de leur futur et des soins à apporter à Sacha qui évitait de parler autant que possible depuis qu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix.

Mais les événements se précipitèrent lorsque, quelques heures après le repas, Sacha se pr"cipita aux toilettes, incapable de garder la moindre nourriture....

* * *

_Voila donc, j'espère que, de nouveau, il vous a plu. Je me doute que certaines question risque de survenir, notamment sur le comportement de Sacha, mais les réponses ne vont pas tarder arriver, Bisous et merci d'avoir lu._

_Jennylis.  
_


End file.
